Welcome Back
by n2010a
Summary: uh oh! a new rival against Ryoma for Sakuno's love? right now ryosaku but might change it later comments are welcomed! sorry if Ryoma is a little OOC
1. Chapter 1

Sakuno Ryuuzaki and Ryoma Echizen had been going out for a year by the time they both became freshmen at Seishun High School. However, their romance is about to be put to the test or actually _Ryoma's_ patience and jealousy is. The original Seigaku team was all together again and Ryoma was already a regular on the tennis team.

Chapter 1: The Day George Came Back

Sakuno was walking towards the park hoping that Ryoma would actually get there on time, but knew her hopes were in vain. Ryoma was _always _late and that was something she knew would never change about her boyfriend, but then again so was she. While she was thinking about this, she actually bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. Please forgive me."

"Braids-chan?! Is that really you?" a person with blondish-white hair replied.

Sakuno was confused. Only one person ever called her by that name, but he was living in America, or so she thought. "George-kun…. Is that really you?"

"Hahaha of course it's me, who else calls you braids-chan and you know how I hate it with the honorific attached to my name."

She scowled at his goofy grin and smacked his arm playfully. He then picked her up in an enormous hug.

"Aww Sakuno-chan, I missed you. All the girls in America were all too weird for me."

Sakuno blushed but laughed all the same. "So why are you here anyways?"

"Oh are you not happy to see me?!? Cuz I'm sure happy to see you! I missed you and Kevin (Sakuno's older brother)."

Sakuno softened at that and looked down, blushing. When she glanced at her watch however she realized that she was running late.

"Oh George-kun, I'm sorry but I have to go…but meet me tomorrow at Seigaku?"

He nodded.

She gave him one last hug before dashing away.

The Next Day

Ryoma was troubled. He had no idea why Sakuno seemed distant yesterday on their date and it bothered him. And this morning while they were walking to school and even when he left to go to tennis practice. It worried him. It was while he was thinking about this that Momoshiro came up and smacked him in the back of the head with his racket.

"OUCH! Momo-sempai, what was that for?"

"Hmm I don't know, you just looked like you needed a good smack."

"Ugh, well thanks for your concern." Ryoma replied sarcastically. He sighed and then spotted Sakuno walking towards him, but she wasn't alone.

"Momo-sempai, I have a surprise for you" Sakuno said when she reached them, her friend seemed to disappear.

"Ohhh what is it and you know you're supposed to call me Momo-chan." Momo asked excitedly.

All of a sudden an American boy from the looks of him popped out from behind a tree and smacked Momoshiro on the arm.

"George?"

"Hahaha, the one and only," the whitish-blond haired American replied.

Momo and George hugged and Ryoma had never seen Momo look so happy. Meanwhile Sakuno looked apprehensive for some reason.

"When did you get back?" Momo asked.

"Oh, a few days ago, but I'll tell you about it later. Braids-chan (he nodded at Sakuno) and I have to go see granny."

"George-kun, I told you not to call me that anymore and you know how obaa-chan hates it when you call her that." Sakuno said while blushing.

"Hahaha, I know but it never gets old, but I mean after all you were Braids-chan before anything else and as for your obaa-chan, as long as she doesn't find out, where's the worry?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you still haven't lost your cockiness. Well anyways, let's go. Obaa-chan will be pleased to see you." And at that her and George left, but not before she turned around to place a kiss on Ryoma's cheek and say goodbye to Momoshiro. But when she leaned in, Ryoma grabbed her and placed a kiss on her lips. Sakuno fell into the kiss until she realized where they were. She then pulled back and her cheeks were very red when she said RYOMA! Ryoma just looked at her with his brow raised. She and George then left.

Through this entire encounter, Ryoma was displeased, very displeased. He didn't like the way this George had a special nickname for his Sakuno or the way Sakuno called him George-kun, it made them seem more intimate then they actually were. So he decided to do something about it. Once Sakuno left, Momoshiro seemed to find something very amusing and he wanted to know what.

"What's so funny Momo-sempai?"

"Hmm, oh nothing, nothing at all," while he choked back his laughter, "come on we better go before buchou cuts off our heads or something."

When they got to the courts, neither Tezuka nor Oishi were there so it seemed like they got off the hook.

In Coach Ryuuzaki's office, George and Sakuno met up with Tezuka and Oishi.

"Oh Tezuka, this is a surprise. I thought that granny was going to meet us." George told the two captains.

Oishi replied, "Well we just couldn't wait to see one of Seigaku's pride and joys again, right Tezuka?"

Tezuka nodded curtly.

Coach Ryuuzaki suddenly walked into the office and said, "So you come back after four years and still think that you can call me 'granny'?" To the untrained eye, she looked angry, but George knew better.

"Why yes, I think I can."

She looked like she was going to yell at him, but a smile broke across her face and said, "Still as cocky as ever I see, no wonder Echizen reminded me so much of you."

"Echizen? Oh, was he the one that you made out with?" he asked Sakuno.

Sakuno blushed, but replied, "Yes, that's Ryoma-kun."

Tezuka, Oishi, and Ryuuzaki-sensei just raised their eyebrows at Sakuno before Oishi decided to say something.  
"Well George, it seems that you came at an excellent time since our Intra-school tournament is about to start, wouldn't you say so Tezuka?"

Again Tezuka nodded curtly and replied, "Come on George, Oishi, we need to get to practice."

At the Courts

Momoshiro was just about to tell Eiji and Fuji about how he met George when Tezuka came up to the courts and Oishi yelled for all of the club members to assemble.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce all of you to an old club member that will be rejoining us." And with that said, Tezuka turned around and everyone saw George. All the members gasped, especially the regulars.

"Hiya guys!" George called out. "For those that don't know me I am –

"Oh my gosh, you are the George Ryan!!" one of the freshman yelled out.

"Why yes that's me!" George said smiling. All of the members gasped at the name and were very excited until the saw the look Tezuka was giving them.

"Anyways, everyone back to what they were doing, except for the regulars."

The regulars assembled before Tezuka, Oishi, and George. Tezuka was about to say something before he was interrupted by Eiji.

"George!! Wow you have gotten taller! What are you doing back in Japan? Hoi hoi"

"Eiji" Oishi sighed exasperatedly. "Why Oishi, why?" Eiji asked confused.

"Eiji, run 20 laps now." Tezuka said.

"Aww but Tezuka –

"Now!" And with that Eiji started to run.

"My, my Tezuka. You sure seem have gotten used to this position since I left." George said smiling.

Tezuka just smiled and said, "Well, you put up a good example George."

All of the regulars froze and stared at Tezuka smiling, but Ryoma was wondering what Tezuka meant by that comment.

"Well George you know everyone except for our lil' O'chibi," said Eiji returning after his run.

"Oh so this is the famous Ryoma Echizen that I have heard so much about."

"You heard about me?" Ryoma asked confused.

"No, I was just being funny." George replied laughing.

Ryoma decided that he didn't like this man no matter what, especially since he kind of reminded Ryoma of himself or how he would be when he was older. There was an air of cockiness about him.

At Lunch

Ryoma got the full scoop on who George Ryan was. He was in the same year as Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, Taka-san, Inui, and Fuji. He was the former captain of the middle school tennis club before he left for America because his dad had been reassigned there. And he was supposedly better at tennis then Fuji and Tezuka. Now Ryoma did not believe that the cocky bastard known as George Ryan could be better than Captain Tezuka. A little while later Sakuno joined them (all the regulars and Tomoka) and was just about to start eating, when George came up behind her and was worried about something.

"George-kun, what's the matter?" Sakuno and Oishi asked worriedly.

"Hmm, oh nothing big, but… um Sakuno-chan would you mind talking with me a bit?"

Sakuno knew that something was wrong, since he didn't call her Braids-chan, "Oh sure George-kun… should I bring my lunch with as well?"

"Well if you want to." "Alright then, bye everyone." And with that the two walked away.

Everyone continued to eat after that except for Ryoma. Momo, sensing that something was wrong, asked Ryoma what was up.

"How long has Sakuno known George?" Ryoma asked the regulars.

"Well since they were two or so actually. They were neighbors while George lived here and it seemed like they had little crushes on each other… Haha but that was put to rest when Kevin found out." Eiji replied.

The other regulars looked at each other and Eiji, being Eiji, was planning on continuing before Oishi stopped him.

"Um Eiji maybe-"

"Shh Oishi… anyways, George was vice-captain under Sakuno-chan's brother and when Kevin graduated George became captain in our junior year and Tezuka was vice-captain. George then had to move because of his dad's job and it was very sad and all."

The regulars looked at each other and then at Ryoma and then a Fuji wondering if he would do something (after all, he is the sadist of Seigaku).

"Yes, well back to the crushes, Kevin was like George's older brother and…"

Fuji was interrupted by Sakuno coming back however; George was no longer with her.

"Syusuke-nii, what are you talking about?"

"Hmmm, oh nothing important, anyways, what did George want?"

Everyone turned to look at her and see her answer. However, Sakuno was oblivious and answered, "Oh he just wanted to ask something about Kevin and the tennis club."

"About the tennis club? Why didn't he just ask one of us then?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure; he just needed some advice was all. He seemed uncomfortable for some reason or other. Anyways, we're going to go visit Kevin at his university, would you guys like to come?"

All the regulars, except for Tezuka, Fuji, Kaidoh, and Ryoma jumped up.

"Really? You don't mind?"

Sakuno was shocked at their reactions but then started to laugh. "Of course, you know how Kevin likes it when we visit."

Everyone then looked at Tezuka to see if it was alright. He however stared back at them without emotion, until Sakuno decided to intervene.

"Mitsu-nii, you know Kevin would like to see you… after all you were his favorite kouhai." Sakuno said, while thinking, well maybe after George, but he doesn't need to know that.

All the regulars turned to see Tezuka's reaction.

"Sakuno-chan, you know I don't like you to call me that anymore."

"Aww please Mitsu-nii, come."

"Fine." He replied while looking his usual stony self.

After that the bell rang and Sakuno told them that she would meet them after school so they could all go. She then took Ryoma's hand and they walked to class together.

"Ryoma, you better come as well."

"Sakuno, you know I don't like seeing your brother."

"Aww please." She used those puppy dog eyes to get her way.

"I hate it when you do that." He replied looking angry.

"Well you only hate it cuz it works!" She replied back laughing at him.

He looked grumpy all the way to class until Sakuno pulled him to the side and said, "I'm sorry Ryoma-kun, if you really don't want to go, it's ok, but I really would like you to come, but I guess I could just catch up with George or something."

"Alright, alright, I'll go, but you owe me."

Sakuno looked at him for a minute and then started to kiss his neck while saying, "Really, what do I owe you?"

Ryoma started to moan but caught himself and then said, "Oh, you owe me much more than this."

Sakuno just laughed and started to pull him into the class room.

After School and Practice

Sakuno went to the tennis practice to see who was going with her to visit her brother. When she got there, they were changing in the tennis room. That's when she saw her grandmother near the courts watching two people play.

"Obaa-chan, are you coming to visit nii-chan?"

Her grandmother didn't answer for some reason and Sakuno turned to see who she was watching. She saw George and Tezuka playing a game together. Tezuka seemed frustrated for some reason.

"George, why aren't you playing seriously?"

"Whatever do you mean? I always play seriously."

But Sakuno could see that Mitsu-nii was right. George wasn't playing his usual game. She then thought back to what they talked about during lunchtime.

_Flashback_

"_Sakuno-chan, granny asked me to be captain again…"_

"_Captain? Oh you mean of the tennis team?"_

_George nodded._

"_But George that's great!! You can lead the team-" She stopped because she could see it pained him to hear her say those things. Then she realized why it did._

"_It's because of Mitsu-nii isn't it?"_

_Again George nodded._

"_Granny wants me to play against Tezuka to determine the captain of the team. Whoever loses will become the vice-captain. But I don't want to take that away from Tezuka or Oishi. It's not right."_

"_I see. Well why don't we go visit nii-chan and maybe he can give you some advice, alright?"_

"_Okay Braids-chan…"_

"_Ha, you're so funny aren't you?"_

"Obaa-chan, what's going on?"

"Hmm oh Sakuno, when did you get here? Anyways, Tezuka wanted to play George."

The other regulars appeared behind them. Oishi seemed worried for some reason and Sakuno agreed with him. Sakuno then decided to stop this.

"George, we have to go or we will miss the bus."

The two on the court turned to look at Sakuno and the others did as well. She stepped onto the court.

"You can play with Mitsu-nii later."

"Sakuno, get off the court." Tezuka glared at her.

Sakuno flinched but didn't move. The other regulars stared at her and wondered how she could just ignore the captain like that. She just continued to stare at George.

"Well Tezuka, it looks like we will have to finish this later." George then started to walk off the court and grabbed Sakuno by the arm.

"Thank you Braids-chan." He whispered while they walked away from the courts.

The other regulars just stared at Tezuka for he seemed stunned. He then calmly walked off the court to the water taps.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei what was that about?" Eiji asked.

Oishi just walked away for some reason.

"What Eiji? Oh Tezuka wanted to play George."

"Well then why did Sakuno-chan stop them?" Momo asked.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask her." She then walked away.

"I wonder what that was all about."

"Shut up porcupine head!"

"What was that you stupid Viper?!?!"

"You heard me, unless your stupidity as turned you deaf now."

"Enough you two. We don't have time for this." Oishi came back.

"Oishi, what's the matter?" Eiji asked his doubles partner.

"What? Nothing, Echizen, go and talk to Sakuno-chan and see if we can still go with her."

Ryoma noticed something wrong with Oishi but didn't say anything and just did what he asked. He found Sakuno waiting by the front gate.

"Sakuno what's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with me."

"Well then why did you stop buchou's match? You got him really angry, you know."

"Oh it's not important, but could you do me a favor?"

Ryoma was suspicious about how it wasn't important but wondered what she needed him to do.

"What is it?"

"Could you go and tell everyone that I'm sorry but I don't think that they can come with me and George to go see nii-chan today. I'll take them tomorrow if it's alright with them. And can you ask Oishi-sempai to tell Mitsu-nii that I'm sorry?"

"Alright I guess. Does that mean I'm off the hook too?"

Sakuno sighed, "Yes, I guess it does."

"Alright but you still owe me." Ryoma said with that cocky grin of his. He started to walk away, but Sakuno grabbed him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Ryoma-kun. And if you could as well, tell Mitsu-nii I'm sorry too." She smiled sadly at him and pushed him off.

Once Ryoma got back, the others were crowded around Oishi and wanted to know what was wrong with Tezuka. When they saw Ryoma got back, they wanted to know what Sakuno said. Ryoma then told them. They were pretty disappointed but got excited again when they learnt that they could go tomorrow.

"Oishi, what's wrong?"

Oishi had been silent through the whole exchange and seemed sad about something.

"Oh I guess nothing. I just have to talk to Sakuno-Chan about something is all. I think that I am going to try and catch her. Echizen, is she still at the gate?"

Ryoma nodded. Oishi then grabbed his bags and then took off for the front gate. All the others just stared after him.

"What is wrong with everyone today?" Eiji wondered aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2: Finding Out 

The Next Day George and Sakuno decided to walk to school together to talk about the advice that George received yesterday from her brother.

"George-kun, are you going to do what nii-chan says?"

"Hmm, oh I'm still not really sure yet."

"But Oishi-sempai said that it's alright didn't he? That he wanted you to do what you thought was right for the team?"

"I know, but Oishi always does what's right for the club or for someone else. He never really thought about what was good for him. I can't listen to him on this."

"But George-kun-"

"You know what? I don't think I want to talk about this anymore. We are here anyways so I'm going to go. Bye." And with that, George walked away. Sakuno just stared after him and walked away. She then decided to go and find her Mitsu-nii. She found him near the tennis courts waiting for all the others. "Mitsu-nii?"

Tezuka turned his head slightly to acknowledge that he heard her. She could tell that he was still a little upset with her. "Mitsu-nii, I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't have done that. I guess I don't know what I was thinking, but I just don't like to see you getting mad and-"

"Sa-chan, its fine."

"But Mitsu-nii-"

"Sakuno, I said its fine." She could tell that he was serious, so she just decided to stop talking and just gave him a kiss on the cheek. While she was doing this, the other regulars returned and were looking at them with wide eyes all except for Oishi and Fuji, who just opened his eyes. Now all Sakuno meant it to mean was that she was sorry and when she turned around she saw Ryoma glaring at them with all the other regulars.

"Ryoma-kun?" Ryoma just turned around and started to walk away. Sakuno was bewildered. She then looked at the other regulars for answers.

"Sakuno-chan?! How could you do that to O'chibi?!" Eiji exclaimed.  
"What are you talking about Eiji-sempai? Do what to Ryoma-kun?" Tezuka, overhearing the conversation, decided to intervene. "Eiji, nothing was going on. Ryuuzaki was just apologizing for yesterday. There is no need to be over-dramatic."

After that, everyone calmed down. And Fuji, being the sadist that he is said, "Ahh well Tezuka, you and Sakuno-chan looked very intimate there so it's only expected for us to be worried."

And with that, Tezuka just glared at him while Sakuno blushed. "Ohh was that why Ryoma-kun was mad? Oh no, I have to go find him and explain. I'll see you later minna-san." And with that she left.

"I hope Echizen isn't to mad."

Ryoma was mad, that much was simple. He never really did like the way buchou would always have an almost-human expression on his face whenever Sakuno was around. God, he just wanted to kill his buchou.  
Pok.  
Pok.  
Pok.  
Sakuno found Ryoma hitting a tennis ball rather hard at a wall. She sighed. She knew that this wasn▓t going to be easy.  
"Ryoma-kun?" Pok.  
Pok.  
Pok.  
Ryoma didn't do anything to acknowledge her presence and just kept hitting his tennis ball.  
Once more, she sighed. "Ryoma-kun, please stop and look at me." She received an answering Pok. POK.  
He didn't stop, so she tried once again but in a firmer voice that she hardly ever used with him. "Ryoma, stop now and look at me. At least give me a chance to explain. Please?" He then sighed and turned around, but he had a hard glare on his face. "Alright what?"

"Nothing is happening between Mi- Tezuka-buchou and I. I was just apologizing for entering the court yesterday. That's all." Ryoma just stared at her.  
"I swear." With that, Sakuno decided to just come up and hug him, and that's exactly what she did. Ryoma didn't do anything. "Ryoma-kun, please believe me."

Ryoma looked down at her and saw her pleading eyes. He sighed and just hugged her back. "God, but did you have to kiss his cheek?"

"I only meant it in a platonic way. You know that, don't you?"

"Yea, yea, but god did you really need to do it?" "Ryoma Echizen. Are you...jealous?"

"..."

"Alright, I'm sorry. I won't kiss anyone but you, nii-chan, and Obaa-chan, alright? Happy?"

He just smirked at her and said, "Mada mada dane."

Sakuno just laughed at him and gave him a kiss. "I hate it when you say that."

"Why do you think I always say it, huh?"

Sakuno just stared at him and then said,"God, you are such a jerk," while slapping him playfully on the arm.

He smirked at her. "C'mon, we better get to class before we are late."

* * *

So yea, hope you like it. Umm I'm kinda stuck on where to go after this so any suggestions will help greatly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ask Me No Questions and I'll Tell You No Lies 

Ryoma found Sakuno talking to George. He heard them whispering to each other and for some reason or other, Sakuno seemed worried, which is unusual for her as she is such a cheerful person. However, what really made him worry was the fact that they actually stopped talking once they realized he was there. He looked at Sakuno quizzically but shot George a glare.

"Oh, please don't stop talking just because I'm here." He told them sarcastically. "So, what were you talking about anyways?"

Sakuno looked at George before answering him. "Oh nothing to important."

"Really?" He looked doubtful. "Pray tell, please."

George just laughed."Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies. I'll see ya later Sa-chan." And with that he walked away. Ryoma stared at his back before turning to Sakuno with a questioning raise of his eyebrow.  
"If I could tell you I would. You know that."

"But you're supposed to tell me everything, no matter what." He answered back while putting on a show for her by acting like a little kid sulking over lost candy.

"But this isn't something I can tell you and not just because I don't want to. It's not my place." 'Besides you'll be finding out soon enough.' She thought.

"Fine." He said while pouting even more.

Sakuno started to giggle. "Ryoma, stop pouting."

"No." And with that he did it even more and started to make his eyes water.

Sakuno tried to hold back a laugh. "Ryoma, stop it now."

"No." Then he started to walk away knowing that she would follow him. Sakuno blinked, and then ran after him. When he heard her footsteps behind him, he smirked. When she was right behind him, he turned around and grabbed her.

Sakuno squealed,"Ryoma!!"

He just smirked at her. "I do believe you owe me two things now."

"Ohh and what do we have here?" Ryoma and Sakuno turned around and spotted the source of the voice.

"Nii-chan!!" Sakuno ran towards her older brother and jumped on him. Laughing, Kevin caught her up and spun her around.

"Sa-chan, I just saw you a few days ago."

"So." Sakuno pouted while he put her back on the ground. "Maybe I just missed you. Besides, you never come to Seigaku."

"Yeah well there's a start for everything, right?" Ryoma could tell he was uncomfortable, but thankfully Sakuno couldn't tell. "Anyways, I have to speak to Tezuka. Do you know where he is?"

Sakuno shook her head while Ryoma answered. "He should be in the club room. We had a meeting or something. I was heading over there now."

"Oh really? It looked like you were about to make out with my sister."

Sakuno blushed while Ryoma glared at him.

"Nii-chan, stop it. Leave Ryoma-kun alone. He was just helping you." She said while whacking him on the arm lightly.

"Calm Sa-chan. I was just teasing him. Come on then, let's go to the courts."

Sakuno let Kevin take the lead while she grabbed Ryoma's arm as they started to walk. "Don't mind him Ryoma."

Ryoma snorted at her. "Ha, and you wonder why I don't like him."

"He just likes to tease you is all."

Ryoma held back rolling his eyes, while he smirked. "Mada mada dane." He stopped Sakuno from walking any further while Kevin continued walking.

Sakuno looked at him confused. "Ryoma?"

"Your brother accused me of something and you know I don't like to be accused falsely." He answered while smirking cheekily at her.

Sakuno just blushed and with that Ryoma leaned towards her.

* * *

Once they reached the courts, they found the regulars surrounding Kevin.

"Nya, whatcha doing here Kevin-sempai?"

"Oh just thought I'd visit you guys, since you didn't show up at the dorms." He replied back in an accusatory tone.

"Nya, Sa-chan said not to come anymore!"

"Haha I know. No need to get all worked up Eiji."

Eiji just sulked and stuck his tongue out at him. "Nya, Fuji, let's go."

"Where are you two going?' Oishi asked curiously.

"Um no where important."

"Oh come on Eiji-sempai, tell us."

Fuji smiled at them creepily and said, "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies."

'God what is with that saying today.' Ryoma thought.

"Sakuno-chan, ready to go?" Everyone looked at her and Ryoma, just realizing that they were there.

"Um sure Syusuke-nii."

"Sa-chan, where are you going?" Kevin asked her seriously.

"Umm.."

Fuji then grabbed her hand and started to walk off with her. Eiji, seeing that they were leaving already ran after them. "Bye minna!"

"Fuji come back here with Sakuno, now!" Kevin demanded.

"Oh don't worry so much Kevin. Sakuno-chan and Echizen will be safe with Eiji and I." He yelled back over his shoulder.

"Echizen, where are you all going?" the others demanded.

He just smirked and said, "Mada mada dane sempai," and walked off after them.

"Wait, what about the meeting!?!"

"Oh Tezuka knows," Eiji yelled back at them.

Everyone sweatdropped considering how far away they were already.

* * *

With Sakuno, Ryoma, Fuji, and Eiji.

"So are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Syusuke-nii." she replied confidently but inside she was worried.

"Well alright. Let's go."

"Hoi hoi, let's do it!"

"Ryoma-kun, you know you didn't have to come."

"Che." 'Like I would leave you alone with Fuji-sempai.' He thought."Fuji-sempai.'

"Yes, Echizen?"

"You can let go of her hand now."

Fuji blinked at him, while Sakuno blushed. He then smiled creepily at him. "Ahh but Sa-chan has such nice hands to hold."

This made Sakuno blush even more. Ryoma glared at him while forcefully taking Sakuno's had from Fuji's and replacing it with his own.

"Ohh touchy, touchy Echizen. You sure are very possessive, ne?"

Ryoma pulled down his hat and said, "Mada mada dane."

Hope you liked it!! Sorry I'm so late in updating! Review and give some suggestions about what you think the four should be doing!!!


End file.
